


Snowball Fights

by RayRJJackson



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRJJackson/pseuds/RayRJJackson
Summary: This is a prompt made by Innocenctcinnamonbun for the Soul Eater Prompt Challenge: February 2018





	Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Innocenctcinnamonbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenctcinnamonbun/pseuds/Innocenctcinnamonbun) in the [sepcfeb2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sepcfeb2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Character A and Character B are in an extremely competitive snowball fight. If you value your life, don't get caught in the crossfire

Soul was at the piano, playing a simple melody.

“Sounds good, but I don’t know if that will sound good with the synth.” thought Soul while playing “But if it’s bad, I’ll just modify some settings if it works. Otherwise...” but while thinking this, suddenly he heard Maka calling him.

“What’s up, darling?” he asked.

“Outside it’s snowing! Wanna go out?” she answered.

“Aw...but I wanted to stay in home and play for a bit.”

“C’mon, it’s going to be fun!”

Soul shrugged and said, “Okay, just for you I’ll do it.” while thinking: “Maybe it’s not even that cold and I might actually enjoy this along with her” and then kissed her.

Soul loved seeing Maka being happy: Her smile was the thing he loved most about her.

They dressed themselves in heavy clothes and got outside, towards the basketball court, which was totally covered by snow.

Soul turned towards Maka, but Maka wasn’t there. He was looking around the court, worried that he lost her. Then he heard her shouting,

**“SNOWBALL FIGHT!”**

In less than a minute, the whole basketball court was turned into a war zone of water and snow. Snowballs were flying across the court with sharp whistles from both sides. The latter used the snow to make walls for defending themselves from the icy cannonballs.

The frozen projectiles hit their target five times out of ten. Both sides were good in close combat, but in ranged combat they weren’t really great. Luckily for them, the snowball battle wasn’t against Kid, otherwise they would be both doomed.

After a while, Soul said, laughing,  
“Okay, stop! I give u-” but he was interrupted mid-speech by a snowball into his mouth.

“I said I give u-” and another snowball, this time hitting his stomach, interrupted him again.

At this point, Soul started throwing snowballs at Maka like a trebuchet.

“Okay, okay, no more!” Maka said laughing.

But as answer, she got more snowballs.

“I said stop!” in a more serious tone but, again, she was targeted by more snowballs.

After a while, growing tired of their clash, they got home, both with their noses red, their clothes wet and shivering because of the cold.

* * *

“You are an asshole,” said Maka in a high, nasal voice, before taking a tissue from the box near her and blowing her nose with that.

Maka and Soul were sitting on their couch in their apartment.

“What? You were the one who suggested going outside!” replied Soul with a testy, equally nasal tone.

“Yeah, but you’re still an asshole. You didn’t have to go that far and now we’re both stuck here with our noses clogged and our throats tingly and achy.”

“You were the one who started all of this!”

“Yeah, but I said stop after a while! You kept going!”

“You didn’t stop when _I_ said it.”

“I didn’t hear ya, my ears were muffled!”

“And you think mine weren’t muffled?”

“You’re a pianist! You can hear me getting a slightly wrong note even with your headphones on, but you can’t hear me when I said stop?”

“First of all, your “slightly” is an exaggeration; you TOTALLY get the wrong note. Second, even when I listen to loud music, I can still hear you playing the piano because you press the keys so damn loud that even the old man Mosquito can hear ya.”

“It doesn’t take that much effort, he’s our neighbour from the floor up above.”

“HE’S DEAF, MAKA. Remember when the thieves broke into his apartment? He didn’t hear anything and we saved him because we heard something up above!” Soul paused to take a breath. “If it wasn’t for us, he would have slept on the ground and with nothing in his apartment but the walls!”

“Achoo!” Maka blew her nose in a tissue. “You’re still an asshole. C’mon, make us some chicken soup.”

Soul got up and started cooking the chicken soup when an idea came to his mind. He took some ingredients from the pantry and from the fridge and started working on their dinner.

“There ya go, Maka. It’s for you,” he said, giving a hot bowl to Maka. She looked down and saw something that surprised her: Ramen. Her favorite food.

“Did you just make…” she asked while looking at Soul’s bowl and seeing some noodles floating in his soup.

“Why don’t you eat? I made that for you.”

Maka thought for a couple of seconds then, when she realized what has he done for her, smiled softly while looking at Soul and then said, “Thank you, honey.”

She then leaned close and kissed him. “Sorry for getting competitive.”

“It’s cool. Sorry for being an asshole and getting the both of us sick,” he replied, smiling at his girlfriend.

The couple then came close to one another and covered themselves with a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> **Heyo!  
>  Thanks for reading my fic!  
> I would like to thank my two betas, Jaded and Alliope, for helping me in giving more juice to this fic.  
> And, as always, my anticipated FAQ:  
> 1\. How did Soul and Maka got together?  
> He was feeling something for Maka for a long time and, while watching a movie with her, he accidentally revealed to Maka that he loves her. She was a bit confused, but she replied that she loved him too. (Took inspiration from a series of drawings by bbbutterfingers)  
> 2\. Why Ramen?  
> It's the comfort food of Maka. She loves it really much. FYI, the comfort food of Soul is lasagna (I HC him as a guy with italian origin).  
> 3\. How long Soul and Maka have been together?  
> A year and a half.  
> Thanks for seeing my fic, don't forget to review it!  
> Have a good day!**


End file.
